


Forever Friends

by Goldencamellia



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Café, Cute, F/M, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldencamellia/pseuds/Goldencamellia
Summary: Four friends Shintaro, Ayano, Takane, and Haruka meet at a cafe to catch up with each other and plan for their upcoming school festival.





	Forever Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

          It was a warm spring day when the four friends decided it would be fun to go to the café a few blocks down from their school. They wouldn’t cut class, rather they would simply go after the final bell rang. It was a lazy sort of Monday afternoon, the kind that makes homework seem like a chore. However, in this café the atmosphere was so relaxing and calm, the friends decided that it would be a good place to meet about planning for their upcoming school festival.

         The clock read three. Ayano and Haruka had arrived before their other friends. Ayano puzzled over the math lesson that Haruka was attempting to tutor her on. She was not the smartest of the group. She tapped her pen to her chin, her thin eyebrows furrowed downward in thought. Haruka observed her carefully. He sat up straight, while Ayano sat hunched over the book on the café table. Finally, Ayano rang out.

         “Is the answer… 100?” She answered shyly, still gazing down at the textbook.

         “Yes, it is! You did it Ayano!” Haruka exclaimed with genuine happiness for his friend. Ayano looked at him and smiled big. “At this rate you’ll be good to go for the test next week. Just remember to study every day so you can memorize the formulas easier.” Haruka said. He raised his coffee cup to his lips for a sip. No use in waiting so long for their other friends, or else it would become tepid. But just then the café door bell rang, and as the other two friends walked in a breeze blew in. Ayano tugged on her red scarf, pulling it closer to her nose.

         “Hey guys! Sorry we’re late. Mr. Tateyama wanted to talk to me after class, since I’m such a good student.” Takane crowed, taking a seat next to Ayano in the booth.

         “Oh please, tell ‘em the real reason was because you got in trouble and Mr. Tateyama had to speak with you about why it is _inappropriate for a lady to hike her skirt up to heaven_.” Shintaro rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Haruka. Haruka and Ayano looked at each other, then giggled. Ayano turned to Takane.

         “No! Did that really happen to you?” Ayano asked, feeling a tad guilty about laughing. She was the kindest one in the group. Takane nodded.

         “The old grump even said it was a distraction for the _male peers’ learning_. What a joke!” She imitated their teacher by raising her hands to talk like him. Shintaro cocked a grin at Takane and waved a waitress over to take their orders.

         “I’ll have coffee. Black.” Shintaro told her.

         “I’ll have a chai latte, 5 spoons of sugar!” Takane said after him. The waitress was flustered and then she scurried away. Haruka looked at Takane with a smile.

         “Takane, maybe you should follow Mr. Tateyama’s advice tomorrow.” He noted. Takane blushed. She didn’t realize she could be talking about an awkward subject with her crush.

         “Y-yeah.” She stuttered to him, looking away and toward Shintaro, who made wide eyes at her. The two were aware of each other’s crush on the person sitting diagonally from them. Takane nudged Shintaro’s foot under the table, their personal sign that meant they should say something to their crush. Shintaro’s heart skipped a beat as he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

         “Ayano, how did your tutoring with Haruka go today?” He inquired. Ayano looked up at him and smiled. Seeing her smile at him made Shintaro feel warm in his cheeks.

         “Oh, I did so well on the problems he gave me! He’s a great tutor!” Ayano giggled. “He said if I study every day, I’ll be ready for the test!” Shintaro noticed the dark-haired boy next to him smile out of the corner of his eye.

         “That’s wonderful. Maybe soon you’ll be even smarter than me.” Shintaro teased, putting his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand. He glazed his eyes over Ayano. She’s absolutely beautiful, he thought.

         “No way! You’re the smartest person in the whole world Shintaro!” Ayano cooed. Shintaro blushed at her comment. The waitress came over with Takane and Shintaro’s drinks. Takane took her tea cup and drank her hot chai latte quickly. Shintaro didn’t dare lift his cup, he knew his shaky hands would give away how giddy he felt being around Ayano. It was true he kept a façade of coolness, but even the greatest masterminds of deceit can’t keep it up forever.

         After chatting and discussing plans for their school’s upcoming fair, the quartet splits into pairs, going separate ways to different stores to buy the needed supplies. Naturally, Takane volunteered to go with Haruka, and Shintaro with Ayano. With a quick celebratory glance at each other, Takane and Shintaro left with their partners to the party store and the bakery.

         The sun was growing low in the sky, turning the bright blue into a hazy evening violet color. The walk for Haruka and Takane from the café to the party supplies store took no time at all. When they arrived, Haruka looked around the whole store. It was small but packed with things to buy; balloons in every color, party hats, party plates, party streamers, banners, every decoration for any possible party theme. Haruka walked over to the streamers while Takane followed a step behind him.

         “How about the school colors?” Haruka said, reaching for the yellow and white paper streamers. Takane looked at the light blue streamers.

         “let’s get this blue too. I think it looks pretty with the yellow and white.” She stated. Haruka smiled.

         “Oh Takane, I’m so glad we all decided to be on the planning committee! You have such a good eye for what will fit!” Haruka beamed.

         “Yeah, don’t push it. Let’s get some balloons.” Takane said, turning her back to Haruka before he could see her blush.

 

         A few blocks from the café, Shintaro and Ayano were in the boulangerie. Ayano stood mesmerized in front of the vast display of patisseries and desserts. She carefully read the cursive labels of each of them, going over how each of them would look on the menu for the school fair. She tugged on Shintaro’s sleeve.

         “Hey, Shin-kun. I know we should definitely order cheesecake and crawlers,” Ayano said, pointing to the glass display case. “but what else do you think we should get?”

         Shintaro studied the baked goods. “I think some walnut Danishes, and definitely the pain chocolat.”

         “Wow, I didn’t take you to be a chocolate kind of guy.” Ayano giggled.

         “I just think they’d be nice to have at the fair. I don’t like sweet things.” Shintaro said, feeling his heart flutter when Ayano gently held onto his arm.

 

         Soon the friends all met back at the center of the city, while cars and people passed them by. They compiled their findings for the festival.

         “So, we decided to get yellow, white, and blue for the school’s colors,” Takane informed Ayano and Shintaro. “We also nabbed some balloons, I thought maybe we could tie them to the poles and whatnot.”

         Ayano giggled with wide eyes. “That’ll look so good! We decided to get crawlers, cheesecake, some type of Danishes,” she paused and looked at Shintaro, “and Shin-kun’s favorite: pain chocolat!”

         Takane let out a snort. “Him? His favorite? Sure.”

         “I like those a lot! The festival’s gonna be so great!” Haruka chimed. He put an arm around Ayano and Takane, and Ayano motioned for Shintaro to join them in the group hug. The awkward teenage boy hesitated but soon hugged all his friends.

         _Wherever we end up…_ Shintaro thought. _Whether Ayano returns my feelings or not… we’ll still be friends. Right?_

The sky above their heads started to sparkle with stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to turn this into multiple chapters, it was something I started when I was bored one day. But we'll see how it goes :)


End file.
